Somos una experiencia Experimentemos
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Ahora que Pearl sabía lo que era fusionarse, al ver que Amethyst y Garnet se fusionaban con tan devoción y entusiasmo, le causó sentimientos que no había tenido desde que tenía memoria. GarnetXPearl. MI punto de vista de lo que es para las gemas el compartir un solo cuerpo.


Somos una experiencia. Experimentemos.

Capítulo.-1: No aguanto esta desesperación, por favor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fusión de las Gemas, la unión entre ellas significaba mucho más que sólo eso.

No solo las personalidades se combinaban, no solo sus cuerpos, la fusión de las Crystal Gems iba más allá, siendo algo más que físico, emocional. Algo espiritual.

Pearl diría que, siendo formas de vidas inorgánicas, la retención de un alma sería imposible para ellas. Pero la verdad era que hasta ella sentía algo diferente y extrañamente… intrigante cuando se unía con su compañera.

La paz y el caos estaban en un balance perfecto, permitiéndoles rozarlas, pero sin llegar a hacer contacto directo. Era tan extraño. Tan atractivo. Tan envolvente.

Pearl lo amaba.

Y también le aterraba.

Ser Opal con Amethyst fue una experiencia extraordinaria, sintió una calidez de su compañera que jamás había conocido, una calidez que le abrazaba, casi literalmente, con brazos anchos y regordetes, siendo también arrullada. Cuando sucedió, Pearl se dejó llevar, se dejó guiar y hacer lo que a Amethyst le apeteció. Sólo cuando llegaron al templo y se separaron, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Vergüenza era la palabra más adecuada del diccionario para describirla, cuando se halló en la sala. Aun respiraba agitada y asustada. Miró a su alrededor, registró cada rincón. No estaba sola.

"Loco, verdad?" Amethys la miraba desde la barra de la cocina.

Sus sentidos estaban hechos un desastre. Cómo no la notó allí antes? Cuanto tiempo tenía mirándola?

"Tú…"

"Antes que nada, cierra la boca. Tienes así un rato y no estoy segura si lo que saldrá de tus labios tendrá algún sentido, así que, déjame hablar a mí, si?" Pearl no tuvo de otra más que asentir con la cabeza. Su respiración aun no se calmaba y parecía que sus ojos iban a rebotar de sus cuencas. "Escucha, lo que pasó ahí, nadie tiene por que saberlo, okay? No es como si haya sido algo fácil de explicar y tu sueles sobre extenderte con esas cosas…" Comenzó a jugar con su cabello, con la manga de su blusa, incluso la gema de su pechó comenzó a brillar. "El punto es, Opal es genial, es muy poderosa y podemos patear traseros con ella con facilidad y cosas geniales como esas, pero… umm… hay que usarla solo en grandes emergencias, como lo que pasó hoy, si? Si, Pearl?"

La nombrada no sabía que decir, ahora sabía que Amathyst estaba tan confundida como ella y por primera vez en su revoltosa y extravagante vida, tenía razón.

"Si…" Respondió por inercia. "Si!" Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez un poco en sí, recuperándose. "Por supuesto, claro. Además, qué les contaríamos—LE! contaríamos a Garnet?—Digo, ella ha de saber de este tipo de… situaciones." Los nervios y Pearl eran algo que iban de la mano usualmente, pero esta vez se estaban pasando un poco de la raya.

"Exacto! Así que, bien. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas—es decir, llama, grita, si me necesitas, haré lo posible por escucharte. " Más veloz que ´rápido´, Amethyst se apresuró a entrar por su puerta, dejando a una ligeramente menos agitada Pearl.

"Ella ya ha de saber de estas cosas…"

Se repitió a sí misma, una y otra vez, para poder convencerse y no perder más el control. Total, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aunque lo intentó, por varios meses, esa sensación seguía ahí; un pesar en su pecho que parecía querer salirse, cada vez que los recuerdos se paseaban por su mente. Amenazaban con golpearla hasta la inconsciencia. Cada vez era más pesado.

El peso se hizo catatónico, cuando los suaves labios de Garnet le pidieron a Amethyst que se fusionara con ella. Las miró a ambas, una histérica y feliz, otra, tranquila, pero muy dispuesta.

"Alto!" Gritó, no tenía otra forma de llamarles la atención. "Garnet, piensa bien las cosas… si se juntan sus personalidades podría ser un poco… inestables. Necesitamos ser cuidadosas! Fusiónate conmigo y—"

"—No necesitamos ser cuidadosas, necesitamos ser poderosas."

Esos nervios en su pecho, golpeando, rasguñando. Su deseo más grande era ponerse entre ellas y evitarlo.

Como si no le importara, Garnet soltó su hombro, separándose varios metros, para comenzar con esa danza de sincronización. Esos movimientos tan erráticos, tan burdos y… rascando lo obsceno. Parecía que ambas lo disfrutaban al máximo. Fue un loco baile de cortejo entre ambas y Pearl lo había presenciado tan de cerca, junto con Steven.

Por Dios! Steven!

Los humanos suelen ser tan susceptibles a ese tipo de cosas. Sus mentes primitivas aun estaban ancladas en la procreación y la población de su, ya de por sí, sobre poblado planeta.

Además, está a poco tiempo de llegar a la pubertad. Esta clase de erotismo no era apto para ser vistas por un niño.

"Steven, nos vamos."

"Qué, pero Pearl, estoy bien. Quiero ver."

"No, Steven, nos vamos."

"Pero que pasará con Sugilite?"

"Ella es perfectamente capaz de volver sola a casa."

"Oh, está bien."

Si irse y abandonarlas significaba no verlas disfrutar de esa unión, estaba dispuesta a irse no solo al templo, sino a un lugar lo más alejado de ellas. En su cabeza podía escuchar como ambas reían y se disfrutaban. No quería tener asiento de primera fila para eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vaya que era capaz de volver sola y llena de rabia.

Tanta rabia acumulada, siendo expulsada de manera tan salvaje. Con tanta furia. Qué rayos pasaba ahí dentro? Qué estaban haciendo ellas dos ahí y cómo?

No! Era insoportable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Pearl, tenías razón."

"Sugilite consume demasiada energía y esfuerzo físico. Estoy un poco adolorida."

"Y yo tengo un monstruo de dolor de cabeza."

"Me alegra que estén bien." A gatas se arrastró a ellas, tocando sus frentes, tomando sus manos, fue Amethyst quien se soltó ante el mínimo contacto. Estaba bien, era de esperarse, quien esperaba no lo hiciera era Garnet. No lo hizo, ni un segundo durante todo el trayecto a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pearl jamás pensó que volvería a respirar tranquila. Ese día, a pesar del alboroto, las atendió mientras aun estaban débiles, actuando, según Steven, como una enfermera de un programa de televisión que tanto adoraba y veía a diario. Su cabeza al fin descansaba de tantos pensamientos extraños, si que necesitaba ese respiro.

"Bueno, ya me siento mucho mejor."

"Mejor? Amethyst vuelve acá, aun tengo que revisarte." Estiró su brazo, se levantó de su silla y se des balanceó hasta casi caerse, pero no pudo si quiera sujetar de los cabellos a la problemática Amethyst y vaya que disfrutaba de muchos de ellos.

"Tranquila enfermerita, estoy bien. Me voy a mi cuarto, ahí podré dormir mejor." Hizo un ademán para despedirse y justo antes de llegar a la puerta, volteó por sobre su hombro, lanzando el cabello hacia atrás con la mano, mirándola con ojos y sonrisa sugestiva. No, no la estaba mirando a ella, eso iba dirigido a… "Hey, Big G. nos vemos luego, está bien? La próxima vez dejaré de temblar tanto." Para rematar, hizo como si le disparara con el dedo, junto con ruido de su boca. Garnet le respondió de la misma manera, recostaba y acobijada desde el sofá.

Pearl toco su pecho, tiritando, queriendo hablar, sin poder encontrar la manera de formular palabras.

"Pero… qué… ustedes…?"

"Te encuentras bien, Pearl?" Desde su cama, Steven alcanzó a asomar su cabeza hacia abajo, preocupado por el repentino (más repentino) comportamiento de la espadachín.

"Eh… si, si. Estoy bien es solo que…" Volteó a ver a Garnet, notándola también preocupada. "Ugh, esa descuidada, podría haberse dañado seriamente y no darse cuenta."

"Pearl, tranquila. Ella está bien. Las cosas se salieron de control un poco, pero nada que no pudieras contener."

"Eh…"

"Lo ves, Pearl? Gaernet tiene razón, este tipo de situaciones son las que mejor sabes reparar. OH!" El niño se sobre saltó.

"Qué?"

Steven saltó de su cama, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos y corriendo a su armario para cambiarse.

"Steven, a dónde vas?"

"Vuelvo en un rato, prometí comer domas con Connie!"

"Espera!"

Muy tarde. Con esas piernas tan cortas pudo salir de casa como un rayo.

Una risa leve se escuchó, llamando por completo la atención de Pearl.

"Steven también se siente mejor. Ah?" Garnet se levantó, estirando sus brazos.

"Te vas también?" Garnet asintió, tomando camino. "E-espera." Esta vez, se aseguró de no perderla, así que se agarró fuertemente de su brazo, jalando con todo su peso, hasta que la hizo volver a caer en el sofá, de rodillas, sobre ella misma. "Garnet."

"Mmm."

Pearl se dio a la cuenta de su acto, pero aun así, no la soltó, siguió aferrada a su brazo, dispuesta a rodearle la cintura con las piernas, si trataba de soltarse.

"Usualmente no cuestiono tus arranques repentinos de nervios, pero está vez difiero. Qué te pasa?" No contestó, solo la miraba suplicante, para que no se fuera. "Hay… algo que deba saber?"

"Yo…"

"Mmm?"

Pearl cerró los ojos y chocó su frente contra la de Garnet, dando justo donde estaba su tercer ojo, no queriendo, pero llorando de todas maneras. Garnet se quedó quieta, esperando y no sabiendo que hacer exactamente.

"Estás asustada, por qué?"

"No… Es solo que… Garnet, tengo que saber."

Usando quizá más fuerza de la necesaria, empujó a Garnet, sentándola en el sofá, quedando sobre ella, asegurándose de no hacer contacto con las piernas, ya tenía suficiente con sujetarle los hombros con las manos.

"Es acerca de… ummm Sugilite, sobre su unión, sobre qué experimentaron. Qué sintieron?!" El Agarre sobre los hombros de Gernet se convirtió en un apretón y después en un jaloneo, siendo atraída al rostro de Pearl.

"Qué quieres saber? Tu ya te has fusionado con Amethyst, sabes lo que se siente, el cómo es y cómo funciona."

"Si, si, pero… estuvieron demasiado tiempo fusionadas! Quiero saber si… si…" Las manos temblorosas de Pearl sujetaron una de Garnet, guiándola hasta su frente, con la intensión de que sus gemas hicieran contacto, esto era demasiado complicado para decirlo con palabras.

Cuando ambas se tocaron, la expresión estoica de Garnet cayó, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para comenzar a comprender lo que Pearl quería transmitir. Y con qué fuerza lo hacía.

"Oh…"

"G-Garnet."

"Mmm… Pearl, una fusión consume demasiados recursos físicos, mentales, puede dejar a una Gema de Cristald en modo de hibernación, si se abusa de ella, pero como todo en esta vida, tiene un pago equivalente. Lo que experimentamos durante la fusión es algo natural, las sensaciones no suceden en un mundo físico, así que, técnicamente no son reales, no pasan. Sé que puede ser algo… impresionante, pero realmente no tienes por qué alarmarte tanto, es algo normal. Te pasó con Amethys, me pasó a mí con ella y seguramente nos pasará a nosotras el día que nos fusionemos. Tranquila, Pearl."

"Entonces, si es natural y no es real… por qué me siento así?" Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, mojando el percho de la enorme morena.

"Supongo que… eh…"

"Garnet, fusiónate conmigo!"

"Pearl."

"Fusiónate conmigo!" Se levantó rápido, llevándose a Garnet con ella. "No tiene que ser aquí, vamos a otra parte, vamos a esa hermosa isla! No, mejor vamos al santuario, por favor, Garnet!"

El llanto ya no podía ser contenido, mezclado con la desesperación, era aun más incontenible. Garnet, más que indecisa, estaba asustada.

"No podemos, Pearl, así no funcionan las cosas! La fusión es un mecanismo de defensa y ataque, una unión de dos guerreros, no una manera de… recreación!"

Un eco sonó por toda casa, cortando de raíz el llanto de Pearl, casi de inmediato, devolviendo esa cordura que tanto la caracterizaba. Su respiración se normalizó, solo un gimoteo leve cada pocos segundos aun insistía. Fue calma suficiente para hacerla retroceder, mucho, haciéndola desear desaparecer de inmediato. De nuevo la vergüenza la invadía.

"Garnet."

"Shh…" Necesitaba sentarse de nuevo. Las sillas estaban muy lejos, así que solo se dejó caer en el suelo, recargándose en la puerta de las habitaciones. "Escúchame, Pearl, Esto… no te lo voy a negar, todo eso, lo que pasa, me agrada, me gusta sentirlo. Si. Es lo que querías saber, no es así?"

"Eh…" Pearl miró para todos lados, sus pupilas recorriendo cada rincón sin control. "Es—es obvio! El intercambio equivalente, es normal, claro."

Una risa nerviosa, seguida de otra, después, las risas se volvieron sollozos, llanto.

"Pearl…"

"No, no!" Puso su mano a modo de barrera, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Estoy bien, solo… estoy bien."

Dejó que se calmara, incluso, retiró sus gafas para también limpiar unas cuantas lágrimas fugitivas. Así, por primera vez en toda la noche, pudieron verse a los ojos.

"Otro día, si la situación lo amerita, podemos fusionarnos, te parece?"

"Si, pero solo si es absolutamente necesario. No termino de acostumbrarme a la idea, pero sería… interesante, je je je… eh… Ahora que sé lo que sucede, puedo controlarme mejor."

"Bueno, no es como si vaya a disminuir solo porque ya lo conoces. De hecho, suele variar de muchas maneras—"

"—Garnet!"

"Oh, lo siento."

"Está bien."

Respiraciones profundas, muy profundas por parte de las dos.

"Me voy a mi cuarto."

"Si, igual yo."

Ambas se levantaron, temblorosas, parándose frente a la puerta. Nerviosas, agitadas, no tanto como momentos atrás, pero ese revoloteo aun seguía ahí. No era molesto y era lo que las sorprendía.

"G-Garnet, podría ver tus ojos de nuevo?" Las manos de Pearl se hicieron puño, justo antes de comenzar a perder el control. "Por favor?"

"Seguro."

El primer movimiento lo hizo Garnet al ponerle la mano sobre el hombro a Pearl, pero, aun con su tercer ojo abierto, ni por poco imaginó el segundo movimiento. Cuando reaccionó, los brazos de Pearl la rodeaban por el cuello y de un saltó, logró llegar a la altura suficiente para poder besarla.

Con miedo, Pearl cerró los ojos, aferrándosele con fuerza, esperando cualquier reacción, menos el ser completamente correspondida. Un suspiro salió como soplido por su nariz, al igual que un gemido, siendo replicado por Garnet. Pearl se sintió alzada, los brazos de Garnet la cargaban, la abrazaban por la cintura y la espalda, la acariciaban.

"Oh…"

Un gemido rompió el beso, pero fue sellado de inmediato, justo ahí, Pearl quiso contribuir, así que, con ayuda de la pared, se impulsó con una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser lanzadas y aterrizar sobre la base del portar. Cuando la espalda de Pearl hizo contacto con el cristal, por inercia, ambas se separaron, se miraron, de nuevo, muy agitadas.

"Sabes, esa isla tropical, de repente, suena como a una muy buena idea. Tiene un campo de esas flores que te gustan tanto…"

Por primera vez, Garnet sonaba tímida al hablar, eso hizo sonreír a Pearl, llegando a soltar otro par de lágrimas.

"Quieres que active el portal?"

"Si lo hacemos ambas, será más rápido."

"Por supuesto."

Ambas juntaron sus manos, reuniendo su energía, activando el portal y haciéndolas desaparecer en una estela de luz, no sin antes se escuchara una risa mezclada, retumbando por las paredes de la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
